


Of Roses and Love

by Fuckmylife



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Hipster Nursey, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character, Shy Dex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckmylife/pseuds/Fuckmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you, I love you so much." </p><p> Dex giggles- honest to god, he giggles. "Ch'yeah, I think you're just really attracted to me in this flower clown." </p><p> "Well that, and also these jeans." Nursey slides his hands down to the curve of Dex's body, and kneads his palms into the clothed fabric. "They make your ass look fantastic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Roses and Love

"Babe, you'll look great," Nursey says, holding out the crown of red roses to Dex.

 

Dex shakes his head at his boyfriends comment. "I don't know, Derek," he responds, shrugging a shoulder and looking down at his feet. 

 

Derek blushes at how shy Will is being. "Please, wear it for me." 

 

Will resigns, steps forward and tips his head forward. Nursey grins and slips the floral headpiece onto the man's head, it settles right in place.

Nursey's eyes fill with wonder and adoration at the sight before him. "You're so _beautiful_." His tone drops on the last word, bringing a warm sensation to Will.

 

Nursey leans in for a kiss before Will can say anything back. He surprises his boyfriend with a kiss on the nose. 

Chuckling, Dex asks, "Did you make this in your floral class?"

 

Derek hums, "Indeed, I did." 

 

Dex laughs again at how sweet his boyfriend is. "Thank you... for the flower crown, I mean, for making it and giving it to me." 

 

"Thank you for wearing it." Nursey sighs in a content manner.      

 

"Should we head out now?"

 

There's a pause as Nursey keeps quiet, he simply scours Dex's face with his eyes and slowly begins to smile. "What do you think about us staying in? We can always go to the farmer's market next week." 

Dex nods, although slightly confused. Derek had been eager to take Dex out to the market for a date but now he'd rather stay in? 

 

"You really are beautiful, Will." 

 

"Nursey-"

 

"Will?" 

 

Dex looks down to try to hide his blush from Derek, it's futile though. Derek knows he's blushing. Will doesn't seem to care about that fact and remains stubborn in avoiding eye contact. "Yes, Derek?"

 

"I love you." 

 

Dex tips his head back up in a second, shock and awe comes over him.He gazes into Nursey's eyes, the deep darkness of them. His heart pounds hard and fast in his chest, faster even than the first time Derek had kissed him. And that time Dex was certain he would have a heart attack. 

 

"I love you, too." 

 

He brings his hands up to Nursey's cheeks. His palms cup the edges of a sharp jaw, his fingers caress soft and smooth skin, and his lips attach to a warm mouth. 

Dex kisses Nursey with fervency while Nursey kisses back just as passionately.They're brought closer together when Nursey wraps his arms around Dex's waist.  

Nursey drags his tongue along Dex's bottom lip, sneaks it into his mouth, and teases the other man's tongue with his own. Their lips continue moving in sync, sliding against each other in necessity. 

When they pull apart, Dex moves his lips to Nursey's neck. He sucks on the skin, pulls it into his mouth, grazes it with his bottom teeth, and sucks on it again. After lapping at the blemish with his tongue, he pulls back. 

 

Nursey smirks, "Have fun making that, Dexy?"

 

Dex shyly looks to the floor but Nursey's gaze stays on him throughout all of Dex's embarrassment. Nursey's heart fills with love, it spreads in him, reaches his lungs, his throat, his mouth. "I love you, I love you so much." 

 

Dex giggles- honest to god, he giggles. "Yeah, yeah, I think you're just really attracted to me in this flower clown." 

 

"Well that, and also these jeans." He slides his hands down to the curve of Dex's body, and kneads his palms into the clothed fabric. "They make your ass look _fantastic_." 

 

"Don't start something you won't finish, Derek," Will says, pushing back into the touch. 

 

" _I would never_ ," Derek says just before attacking Will with his lips. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's that. Anyway, if you have prompts for me, let me know in the comments! I would be grateful for feedback as well.


End file.
